Dreambending
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: The sequel to Dreams! When Jake falls ill with a mysterious disease and Rose soon follows, Drya realizes that it's from her world. She can come to our world and do her best to help, but with her limited expertize, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! Yes, I realize that some people are anxious for me to get back to work on The Two Kinds of Halfas, but Dreambending has been ruminating for a while, and if I let it sit for too long, it'll go bad and I'll forget all the good ideas. You wouldn't want that, would you?  
I don't own AD:JL or Avatar!  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Dreambending Chapter One

Where we left off-

Rose had just discovered that Jake's dream door had disappeared. In theory, this door could never disappear, because even if you're awake, there's still your subconscious and memories that are sitting there. So, she had decided to visit the expert on the Dream Corridor, her friend Drya. Drya was the one and only dreambender, and she had been in a coma for most of her life. Eventually she woke up because of Rose and had vengeance on the man who killed her parents. She also destroyed the Cabbage Merchant's cart. Again. So, now to the fun part!

* * *

At Milliard Fillmore Middle School-

Rose had been anxious all day. She hadn't seen Jake at all. Spud and Trixie didn't know anything. Rose wanted to talk to Haley, Jake's little sister, but she wouldn't see the little girl until after school. When the final bell rang, Rose was a nervous wreck. She could imagine it easily, that the whole thing was just and overreaction. But she knew it wasn't. She hadn't imagined Jake's dream door gone, a blank wall where it normally was. She hadn't imagined the fact that she had waited for hours for Jake to come to her dream. It wasn't an overreaction. Something had to be wrong. As soon as school was over, she got out her cell phone and called the Long residence.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Long. This is Rose. Is Jake there?"

"_No, he's at his grandfather's shop."_

"Thanks, Mrs. Long." Rose quickly hung up and ran all the way to Gramps' shop.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

The little bell jingled as Rose opened the door.

"Hello?" Fu Dog walked in.

"Hi, Rose."

"Hi, Fu Dog. Is Jake here?"

"Yeah. He's in the back. He's got some serious magical flu bug though, so I'd be careful." Rose went into the back. Jake was lying down on a couch. He looked… turquoise?

"Hi, Jake." Rose carefully went over to him. He didn't look good.

"Rose?" Jake lifted his head wearily.

"Um, why are you turquoise?" Jake let his head flop back down again.

"Fu Dog says it's a side effect of the sickness I got," he mumbled through blue-green lips. Rose noticed that his skin seemed to be covered with a thin layer of sweat, but Jake was shivering. There was no way he was sweating.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this," Rose began as Fu Dog walked in.

"Kid, it'd probably be best if you didn't get to close to him. I've never seen anything like it before, so he's temporarily in quarantine." Rose backed away.

"I'll go home and see if I can find anything," she promised and left the shop.

* * *

In the dream corridor that night-

Rose sat by her dream door, clutching her knees to her chest. She hadn't been able to find anything on the odd turquoise disease Jake had. She was nervous and agitated.

"Hey, Rose!" Rose looked up at the sound of the cheerful voice. It was Drya. Rose gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hi, Drya." Drya's short brown hair whooshed around the girl's head with a dizzying effect as she sat. The dreambender noticed Rose's sad demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose said hurriedly. She didn't want to drag Drya into this. The poor girl already had a lot on her hands. She had just been orphaned after all. Drya shook her head and her loose brown hair swung in a gentle circle.

"No, there's something wrong. I can see it in your aura," she told the older girl. **(A/N Drya's about** **13, but I think that Rose is 14. She definitely **_**looks**_** older than Jake)**

"You can see my aura? Is that a dreambender trick?" Rose asked, interested in spite of herself.

"No. It's a trick that Katara's been teaching me. You have to sort of squint your eyes and tilt your head a certain way. But we're getting off topic. What's making your aura so dark?"

"It's Jake." Drya looked at Rose's face.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's very sick with a magical disease," Rose told her. Drya's face radiated concern.

"Oh, that's sad. What does he have?" she asked.

"We don't know."

"Oh."

"But whatever it is, it's making his skin turn turquoise." Rose turned, half expecting Drya to burst out laughing or at least crack a smile. Instead her tanned face grew white.

"Turquoise?" she repeated.

"Yes. His skin is very moist, like a frog's, and he was so weak he could barely hold up his head," Rose supplied. She caught the worried look on the young dreambender's face.

"What's wrong?" Drya took in a shuddering breath.

"I think- I think that Jake may have a disease from my world." Drya watched Rose's face become blank in bafflement.

"It- it is a scourge in my world. It is known as Waterbender's Fever."

"Why is it called that?"

"Because it is believed to have originated among the waterbenders. Also, the victim becomes covered in a thin layer of water, and they gain a very high fever. Their skin turns turquoise. In my world, everyone receives it. You either live or die when you catch it. If you live, you never get it again. It is so horrible, no cure has been made yet." Rose turned just as pale as Drya.

"And you have had it?"

"Yes," Drya said, nodding. "However, those who can no longer receives the disease can be carriers. I must have given it to you," she said sorrowfully.

"But no symptoms have been shown yet," Rose protested.

"Boys always reveal symptoms before girls. That is one of the disease's oddities." Drya stood up.

"I have to go now. Take some pictures and give them to me tomorrow. I'll be able to confirm it then." Rose watched the girl go.

"_But what about the dream door?" _she asked herself. Then Drya disappeared behind a curve in the hallway. Then she was left alone with a thick gloom that could not save her from the almost certain possibility that her boyfriend had a fatal disease.

**

* * *

Wow, this chapter was gloomy. Bet my aura's just as dark as Rose's. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thank Zodiac Sefirosu and futureauthor13 for their input. Thank you! P.S. A chocobo would beat Momo in cuteness hands down.  
Luiz4200: Sorry, but Emma isn't going to be in this. She's already in a lot of my stories. This takes place before any of my Emma Long stories.  
I don't own AD:JL or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just a person who has broken all the rules that say magic and bending are the same thing. THEY ARE NOT!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Dreambending Chapter Two

In the Dream Corridor-

Rose handed the pictures to Drya wordlessly. Drya scrutinized them for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, this is Waterbender's Fever. I will visit you realm immediately and assist this Fu Dog in healing your boyfriend."

"Where should we meet?"

"Give me a map of New York." Rose obliged and Drya gazed at it, her brilliant green eyes taking in every detail. Finally, she tapped a small square of green.

"Here. Central Park."

"When?"

"Midnight. The Witching Hour is the most protective of interdimensional leaps." **(A/N The term the Witching Hour comes from The BFG, a book by Roald Dahl. I don't own it, I recommend it.)**

"Okay. I'll see you then." Rose took the map and the pictures and hurried back to her own dream. Normally she wouldn't have succumbed to Drya's plan this quickly, but already she was feeling ill. And this Waterbender's Fever sounded a lot like another horrible disease: Smallpox.

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 nodded.

"Yes, I based Waterbender's Fever on smallpox. That's what research for school does to you. Did you know that smallpox originated in Africa?" A chorus of voices greeted her, saying that they didn't know that, but she should hurry up already with the story and stop writing run-on sentences because they were really confusing.

* * *

On a mountain in the avatar world-

Drya bid Appa goodbye and told him to go back to Aang. She had tied a scroll onto his horn, saying that she was needed elsewhere and would return as soon as possible. She took out the watch that Rose had given her. It was set to the time in New York, so she would be safe. To practice, she carefully opened a portal to NYC. A small, yellow, ostrich-like bird hopped out of the swirling green vortex. Drya bent down and examined it.

"Work!" it chirped. Drya blinked a few times. Then she glanced at the portal. That was definitely not NYC. **(A/N Yeah, Drya, it isn't. I don't own Final Fantasy VII!)**

"Sorry," she apologized to the adorable little bird and nudged it back into the portal.

"Work!" it chirped one last time. Then the chocobo disappeared. Drya sighed and glanced at the watch. It was almost midnight. She would have to hurry.

"Okay, this time open it into Central Park in New York City in New York in America," she told herself.

"No more chocobos," she added hurriedly. This time, the glitter of lime green that sparkled like tinsel opened into a park. It was nearly pitch black. There was a small lantern bobbing its way toward her. Drya glanced back at the world behind her, her world. Then she took the step that was actually a leap. It was actually a leap because her portal was floating about two feet off the ground. She fell flat on her face.

"Ouch," she groaned as she pushed herself back up. She looked around. Her portal shimmered one last time a disappeared. Drya sighed and tried to dreambend. Nothing happened. She frowned. She had been concerned this might happen. Bending didn't exist in this world. She would find a way to get back home, though, and a strange fire coursed through her blood. She knew what it was. Magic.

In return for her bending powers, she had gained magic. It wouldn't open a portal for her necessarily, but she would fix that later.

"Sun bright,

Star light,

Glow bright,

Form light," she murmured and a small ball of light appeared in her hands. She examined it this way and that. It was really amazing.

"Wow." Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Drya?" Drya turned around. Rose wasn't there. Instead it was a small girl.

"Are you Drya?" the girl asked. Drya nodded.

"Yes. Did Rose send you?" The girl nodded as well.

"Yeah. My name's Haley. You don't need to worry about getting to where we're going. Can you fly?" Drya repeated the question to herself.

"Can I fly. Well, yes." She took out her staff. It was a glider, a replica of Aang's. She could easily control the air currents here.

"Good." Haley dragoned up and Drya flew after her.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

The bell jingled as the door opened. Drya and Haley walked in.

"Hello?" Haley called out.

"Haley?" A dog walked into the room. Drya wasn't surprised that it was talking. In her world, you never knew with animals. What she was surprised was that it wasn't a skunk-dog, or a platypus-dog or even a lion-dog. It was just a dog.

"Hi, I'm Drya," Drya introduced herself. The dog nodded and introduced himself as Fu Dog.

"Are you a healer?" he asked. Drya considered this.

"Yes and no. I do heal, but I specialize in certain diseases," she responded.

"Good. Follow me." Drya followed him into the back of the shop. The condition Rose and Jake were in made her jaw drop.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. If you want to vote on whether Momo or a chocobo is cuter, check out the vote on my profile!**


End file.
